Terry and Terri
Terry Perry and Terri Perry (or just Terry and Terri) are two brothers that were stuck together at birth. As such they are often arguing with each other in a somewhat comedic way. Their goal in life is to become Scarers at Monsters Inc. As such they go to Monsters University and join Oozma Kappa. They have lots of spaghetti tentacles and will cram them up your dick if you misbehave. So behave. How They Became a Meme Monsters University was a glorious movie, Terry and Terri were glorious characters, and people (mainly The Phantom Riolu) quoted the Dance Major Line for quite some time. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Terry & Terri appears in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale as an unlockable character by taunting 69 times to any opponent. By doing this you shall challenge the duo to a d-d-d-ddddduel! Role in Story After the events of Monsters University, Terry and Terri have become scarers at Monsters Inc. One day Terri discovers an interesting door and opens it, and get sucked into a weird world and cannot get out. After walking around the land for a while they encounter a young girl named Ellie while Terri was practices his dance moves, getting fucking scired of her, and start arguing with her. Ellie then shoots an arrow in Terry's eye and then get pissed at Ellie and tries to kill her but she gets away, so Terry and Terri go to find Ellie to get revenge. MISDIRECTION. Palette Swaps Default - Terry and Terri have yellow skin, a green sweater with dark green trim, orange stripes on their tentacles, brown horns, and teal eyes. Red - Terry and Terri have white skin, a red sweater with black trim, red stripes on their tentacles, black horns, and blue eyes. Blue - Terry and Terri have sky blue skin, a navy sweater with white trim, white stripes on their tentacles, orange horns, and red eyes. Green - Terry and Terri have pale yellow skin, an army green sweater with lime green trim, light green stripes on their tentacles, green horns, and pink eyes. Other 1 - Terry and Terri have black skin, an orange sweater with golden trim, orange stripes on their tentacles, orange horns, and red eyes. Other 2 - Terry and Terri have pale yellow skin, a gold sweater with black trim, golden stripes on their tentacles, gold horns, and yellow eyes. Unlockale - Oozma Kappa Cloak - Terry and Terri have yellow skin, orange stripes on their tentacles, brown horns, and teal eyes, and they wear a black hooded cloak like in the initiation ritual of Oozma Kappa. Trivia *Originally, they were known as Terry & Terri. However, when Cammy started to make the new artworks, he realized that the 8 bit font he was using has no & symbol. As such, they are now known as Terry and Terri. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters without Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Elliens